God really hates us Doesn't he?
by darkoraclegirl
Summary: 22 year old Adara just wanted to see the world before she dies of cancer. 25 year old Kaiden was only following her cause of his job as a member of a anti-mutant group. Neither wanted this yet they got it anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry to all my fans waiting for me to type up more on my other stories. I swear i am work on them but it's going very slowly at this point. So here's something that will hopefully hold you guys over until I am able to punch through the writer's block.

By the way as you read before you selected this story I got the idea while playing X men Destiny. So if it seems like I'm copying the game please forgive me but it's all i can think about right now and I will do my best to steer away from it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 1, 2008<strong>_

_**Well I'm almost there. New York City. It's been a year now, a whole year since I started this trip. Sure it's taken me a while to get to the half waypoint but at least I'm almost done. I wonder no hope the cancer holds off long enough for me to finish this trip and make it back home. Cause if I have to die I want to do it in my parents' house so if the dead do hang around afterwards I can be with my family. And if not at least I'll die in the comfort I grew up in. I'll write more later.**_

Adara shut her notebook after clipping her pen to the page she had just written on and turned her gaze out the tinted bus window. The night sky filled with stars and the half moon hun low in the sky telling her how late it was as well as reminding her that there's still several hours until the bus reaches the city. Turning from the window Adara tried to make herself comfy in her seat. Then she caught site of the guy staring at her from the middle row, left side. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and jeans. His hazel eyes were mostly hidden behind his bangs while the rest of his dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. When he realized he'd been spotted he turned back around and acted like he was reading him book. "Great. An admirer." She sighed before closing her eyes.

Kaiden carefully turned his head back around to gaze at the girl in the back row, right side of the bus. He couldn't help but admirer her short choppy hair and pale skin. Her ice blue eyes were closed now so she wasn't about to bust him a second time. She was wearing a black Assassin's Creed shirt with black dress pants. Kaiden couldn't stop the chuckle that left him. He was wearing a dress shirt and she was wearing dress pants. Shaking his head he pulled out a picture from the back of his book. "Adara Kensington. 22 years old with cancer. No known living family. Suspected of working with mutants. Such a shame. She could go at any minute and yet they have me tailing her. I wonder who I pissed off." Sinking down in his seat Kaiden let out a yawn and settled in for what was left of the night.

**_October 2, 2008_**

**_New York City here I am! It may be noon but who cares? I'm going to find a place that severs a decent breakfast that doesn't involve week old donuts. I want something freshly made! I want eggs! Bacon! Toast! Pancakes! ANYTHING BUT DONUTS! I tell ya five days of donuts and chips is enough to make anyone sick of them. Maybe I'll take in a show while I'm here and do a little shopping. I tell ya nothing could bring me down. Not even that guy that was staring at me on the bus. I'm going to have so much fun while I'm here. But first I think I'll see where those people with signs are going. What do those signs say?_**

Tossing her book in her bag Adara ran to catch up to what she thought were protesters. In truth they were supporters. Supporters of what? Mutants. Right outside city hall it seemed two groups had gathered. The mutant haters and the mutant supporters. "Whoa. What a nightmare this must be for the mayor." Turning Adara meant to leave when an explosion throw her face first into the ground. "Wha?" Quickly getting to her feet Adara was horrified to see that city hall had been destroyed and the mutant haters were pulling out weapons. "This can't be happening." A loud crunch from above drew her attention. And she wasn't sure if she was glad or not. The front top half of the store she was standing in front of was coming down at her.

Kaiden wasn't sure if Adara being at this supporter/hater thing was a sign his boss was right about her or not. He just stayed back watching her from a distance that he hoped she wouldn't realize he was following her. He lost site of her when he was suddenly thrown to the ground by an explosion. Shaking his head to rid it of the ringing in his ears Kaiden pushed himself up and gasped at the site of city hall in ruins. "Did mutants do that?" A smell hit him and he searched for the source. "Oh no." A couple burning cars were leaking gas and the pool of it was heading his way. Kaiden had barely managed to push himself onto his feet when the gas caught alight and the flames began barreling towards him.

* * *

><p>Ok people since I don't know how this will go over as a poll I shall give you your three picks (that's three for each character so a total of six picks really) for the main characters core powers. This will not only effect how they save them selves from near death but will also effect how the world around them reacts. Please pm me with your pick or place it in the reviews.<p>

Oh and for the record I got these from a list of superpowers from wiki so sorry if they don't explain them enough.

1)  
>Darkness or shadow manipulation<br>Ability to create or manipulate darkness, often by mentally accessing a dimension of dark energy (the Darkforce dimension in Marvel Comics, and the Shadowlands in DC Comics) and manipulating it. Kaiden

Light manipulation  
>Ability to control, generate or absorb light particles. Adara<p>

2)  
>Energy manipulation<br>These powers deal with energy generation, conversion and manipulation. In addition to generic energy, versions of these powers exist that deal with such things as light, sound, electricity, nuclear energy, and the Darkforce dimension. Kaiden

Water and moisture manipulation  
>Ability to control, generate or absorb water. Adara<p>

3)  
>Teleportation<br>Ability to move from one place to another without occupying the space in between. Kaiden

Force field generation  
>Ability to project powerful fields of manipulated energy. Adara<p> 


	2. Too much too suddenly

(2)

Adara tore her eyes away from the falling wall and jumped for it. Landing safely out of the way. "Way too close." But the danger was far from over. After all there still we the Haters running around armed to the teeth seemingly attacking anything that moved. "Where are the cops when you need them?" Adara asked herself before following a group of people running away from the chaos. "After them!" She didn't even have to turn around to know that they had been spotted. "Keep running!" Called someone in the group as they turned down an ally. _Why is this happening?_

The group had long since separated down multiple allies but it didn't seem to matter where one went. The Haters were everywhere yet the police seemed to be nowhere. "Great. They would take a day off on the very day all hell breaks lose on the city. Where the hell are all the heroes?" A scream brought Adara away from her questions and her feet took off towards the sound. The sound being that of a little mutant girl at gunpoint. "Looks like we found one boys. Let's show this freak what we do to its kind." The group of Haters laughed and took aim at the girl. "Leave her alone!" Adara rush to the girl's aid and took position in front of her. "A freak lover huh? You can go down with that thing!" Snapped one of the Haters. _Crap!_ Time seemed to slow as the Haters began pulling their triggers and Adara turned, taking the girl in her arms. There was a rush of wind and a strange sound before Adara heard gunfire; strange thing was it was kind of faint. Lifting her head reviled why; the two were on a rooftop across the street from the ally. "How?" Adara asked as the little girl stood up. "Thank you for saving me. But now they know about you." Turning her head Adara took her first good look at the girl. She had rust colored fur and gold silted eyes. "They're attacking everyone regardless if they are mutants." A voice called from the far side of the roof. Turning the two spotted a mutant guy covered from head to toe in ice. "Hey I know you! You're an X man!" The girl seemed to cheer. "Yeah I am. Hey you, I'll get her to safety. If you can try to help get as many mutants away from those guys." He instructed. "Hold on a moment! I don't even know how I got us up here yet you want me to do the work of a hero?" Adara couldn't believe any of it. She had only come to this city as a stop on her see-the-world-before-you-die trip. She isn't the hero type nor should anyone ask her to do this kind of thing. "You aren't working alone. The X men are stretched thin so we're asking any mutants we think can handle it to help. I know this isn't the best thing to ask someone who only just came into their powers but we don't have any choice. Just trust yourself and your powers. And when in doubt find someone to team up with. Just be careful. The Brotherhood are out in full force and I wouldn't put it past them to be behind what happened at City Hall. But if you have no choice but to work with them please be careful." With that said the Ice guy took the girl through a door on the far back right of the roof. Adara let out a heavy sigh. "I knew I should've left this city for last. Now let's see. How did I get up here?"

Kaiden only just managed to turn when the car nearest him blew, sending him flying away from the gas and flames. "Ugh." Pushing himself to his feet Kaiden took a moment to find Adara. But his attempt was in vain. For she was nowhere to be seen. "Damn it!" Taking off in the direction he thought she went he found he had to duck and dodge gunshots left and right from his own people. "Those idiots are gonna get our own kind killed!"

There's only so many times one can come dangerously could to being filled with bullets before one snaps. And that is what happened to Kaiden. He was sick of being shot at and took it upon himself to remind the idiots that there were humans amongst the mutants they were shooting. To bad they didn't care. A group of Haters even started chasing him after he had punched two of them. Hence why he suddenly found himself hiding behind some rubble. "What's wrong with them? They should know better then to endanger the very people we are trying to protect from mutants." He growled. "Thought I saw something over there!" Kaiden's heart started pounding like a jackhammer as he spotted through a crack the group heading towards him. "No. I can't die at the hands of my own people." He breathed looking for a way out without having to go through them. But there was none. Shutting his eyes tightly and resigning himself to whatever was about to happen he sent one small plea to the heavens to save him before hearing the clicks of multiple guns. "There's nothing here. Forget about him, we got muties to hunt." Opening his eyes in shock Kaiden watched as the group walked right by him and disappeared around a corner. "What? How did they miss me?" He asked no one before looking down at himself. "No!" Kaiden was invisible. Well in a way. He could see a faint outline of himself against the ground but that was it. "No no way in hell am I a mutie." He took several deep breaths and watched as he became visible again. "Regardless of what you might be that power did just save your life. The two of you should be grateful for them." A voice called. Jumping to his feet Kaiden turned to the speaker. She had red hair that was graying in places and silver eyes. "Grateful? For being a freak! Like hell I will lady." Kaiden turned to leave. "You and Adara wish to deny fate. I admire that but fear for your lives as well." He whipped around and glared at her. "What do you know about Adara?" He asked. The woman chuckled lightly. "Much Kaiden. So very much. I also know the same amount about you. However if you wish to learn then you must do." _Great. A mutant Yoda._ "What do I need to do?" She smiled at him. "Embrace what you can do. Trust it to aid you and fight. Fight to save lives, fight to save the city, fight to find your true place. Will it be amongst the heroes the X men? Or will you come to stand with the Brotherhood?" The woman turned and began to walk away. "That's it? Just fight? And what do you mean my true place? I am not a mutant and I will never join them!" The woman stopped and let out a sigh. "You speak so now but in time, when your eyes have opened and you know what is truly happening behind the curtain you have allowed to remain close before you you shall change. But will it be for the better? Will you continue stand for the good you thought you have always fought for or will your anger at being fool take over and drive you to bring down all who you deem enemies?" With that she was gone. Disappearing with in the instance a paper blew past his eyes. "Curtain? What was she talking about?" _No! She had to have been a mutant and there for I can't trust her words. Just find Adara. Yeah. That mutie must've made me invisible to trick me into helping her kind. As long as I focus on my mission I have nothing to worry about._

"You are late my child." The woman greeted the girl. "Sorry about that. But I had trouble losing the X man. Did you speak with him?" The girl asked as she glanced over at Kaiden as he bolted from the area. "Yes I have. I take it then that you have seen to it that little Adara has begun her journey as well." The girl nodded. "Good. They may deny it now but soon they will begin to grow and change. But into what? The heroes that will save all? The monsters that will condemn this city to suffer? Or will they end up on opposite ends of each other and be locked forever in battle?" The girl sighed. "Only time will tell mother. Only time will tell what path these two end up taking. But one thing is for sure. Things are just getting started."


	3. Teaming up with the blue dude

Panting Adara leaned against the wall of the ally she was in. "Ok. This teleportation ability I seem to have a limit." She had found the trigger for her power but found it came with limit. Five uses before she would become dizzy and being dizzy in a city full of armed Haters would be fatal. "Ok shake it off Ada. If you are going to help anyone you have to get your head back on right and get moving. Maybe if I don't use it for an hour or more I'll be able to use it again." With a shake of her head she took off out of the ally.

Sitting on an up turned car Adara watched a fight between an X man and a Brotherhood guy. "They started shooting at us first. I say that gives us full rights to bash their heads in." Who ever the Brotherhood guy was he had white-ish blond hair and appeared to be slightly older then herself. However the X man he was speaking to was known to Adara, seeing how she was attracted to him. His name was Kurt but his team name was Nightcrawler. "That may be but if we fight back as you have they will only get bigger guns. You have seen for yourself that they don't care if humans get in their way." Kurt was trying to reason with the guy. "What's your point?" Adara wasn't the only one to roll her eyes at him. "My point is, Quicksilver that they may not hesitate to level the whole city with out evacuating the human population." _Quicksilver? Oh yeah! He's the Brotherhood's speedy member._ "Which is why we need to take them out first. Deal with the guns first then lock up the rest of them. Take over the whole city like our kind should've done from day one." Adara had heard enough. Jumping off the car she stretched her arms over her head and made her way over to them.

"Will you just shut up and give a girl a moment to think?" She was trying to be nice towards Quicksilver but he was making it too hard on her. "What is there to think about? Either you're with me or with this loser." He jerked his thumb at Kurt. _Gods give me strength not to kill him._ "Not all of us are as fast as you. And if I'm going to do something I have to make sure it's the right move for me." He glared but gave a small nod. _Ok first big choice since getting my powers. Team up with this jerk who clearly has no problem leaving me in the dust. Or team up with the dreamy blue guy who'll do whatever he must to protect everyone. Such a hard choice._ "So what are we going to do?" Kurt smiled. "I'm glad you chose wisely." Quicksilver snorted. "Fine go with him. I don't need you slowing me down." With that he was gone. "Do not take what he said personally. I know of a group of mutants that these mutant haters have gathered. I do not know why they have gathered them in one place but it can't be good. With your help I think I can get the mutants to safety." Adara nodded, showing she understood. "So we need to clear out as many Haters as possible before you can begin moving the mutants?" She asked. Kurt nodded. "Alright then you lead and I'll follow."

_All right so maybe it wasn't that mutie that made me invisible. But that doesn't mean I'm a freak!_ Kaiden had no choice but to accept that he did have a power after he had become invisible three times to avoid being shot at. But that didn't mean he had to accept what that woman had told him. He would never join any mutie group. And as for being a mutant? There were plenty of heroes out there that gained powers with out a mutation. _I've been through plenty of things that could've given me abilities. Yeah. It was only a matter of time before they made themselves known that's all._ He reasoned with himself as he walked down an empty street. Stopping dead he almost dove for cover as his eyes came to rest on Adara talking to the mutant Nightcrawler before the two took off together. "Now where is she going with a mutie?" He wondered before following.

_Just following isn't going to cut it. Better make contact._ "Hey!" The two stopped and turned as Kaiden ran up to them. "I'm sorry but we do not have much time." Nightcrawler said. "Why, where are you going?" _That's right. Just play dumb and they'll tell you everything._ "Some of these Haters have gathered some of the mutants for some reason. We're on our way to save them." Adara answered. _Gathered muties? What the hell could they be doing gathering them?_ "It is possible they are planning on a group murder or something to scare other mutants." Nightcrawler suggested. "Or maybe some of these Haters don't really belong to the group they appear to. I mean haven't there been some sightings of the groups that kidnap mutants for experiments?" Adara suggested. _She's right. And judging by the numbers I've seen it wouldn't be hard to believe that members of those groups made their way into main to get their hands on mutants. Wait a second! Could they have been the ones behind city hall? It makes sense. Blow up city hall during a gather of mutie supports so that people like me blame muties for it and go on a mutant killing spree. Is that what that mutie was trying to tell me?_ "I'll go with you then. There's something I need to see." He couldn't believe he was agreeing to work with a mutant and his target, but he needed to know. One way or the other Kaiden needed to know just what was going on. "Ok then. Let's get moving then." So with a small sigh from Kaiden he followed the two.

_So it is true then. Someone's gathering muties in one place with those power dampeners. But who?_ "Oh this isn't looking good. They have a lot of fire power down there." Adara commented as she chewed on her lower lip. And she was right. There had to be at the least 200 men down there that they could see. "Well, now would be a good time to ask what can the two of you do?" Nightcrawler gave the two a quick glance before looking back to the caged mutants. "I seem to be able to teleport." Kaiden noticed that Adara had said that with pride. _She's proud to be a mutant? What the hell is wrong with that girl?_ With a small shake of his head and a sigh Kaiden answered the question. "I can go invisible." Nightcrawler nodded. "So that means we have two that can distract those men while the third works on freeing the mutants." Adara suddenly sighed. "I might not be much help distracting them since I have to rest after five teleports." _She has to rest? That is a fatal weakness in her ability. What am I think? She's a mutant, an enemy and I'm worrying about her? Damn it Kaiden get you head on right before you fully betray your people._ "Is something troubling you?" Nightcrawler voice brought Kaiden out of his thoughts. "Just thinking we need more people to pull this off." He lied carefully. "That is correct but where could we find such aid in such short time?"


	4. Trust issuses

"Aren't there any friends of your's near by?" Adara asked Kurt while trying to work out the best way to help out with out being a burden. "Doubtful. There is so much chaos in the city at the moment that the odds of finding one would be slim." Kurt answered. Adara looked to Kaiden hoping he would have some kind of idea. For a moment it appeared he was having an internal argument. "What if we got a hold of one of their radios? We could call in a false report about a powerful mutant sighting to lure them away. They'd leave only a skeleton crew behind to watch the ones caged so it'll be no trouble taking care of them." _Strange. He sounded like he didn't want to suggest that. Doesn't he want to save those people?_ "That's a great plan. You two wait here while I go find one of them and steal their radio." Kurt then teleported away. With a sigh Adara turned away from the caged people to Kaiden. "I'm Adara by the way." She held her hand out to him. Kaiden took it. "Kaiden. Crazy day huh?" A small bitter chuckle left Adara. "Oh yeah. Come to the city while traveling the world and get caught up in a battle no one saw coming." Adara stopped and thought for a moment. "No one except those Haters." Kaiden raised a brow at that. "Pardon?" She waved over to the guards. "Them, and the ones at City Hall seemed ready for this. Yeah I've heard those guys are always ready to fight mutants but those power dampeners are hard to transport even on the best of days. Yet there they are." It took a moment but Kaiden nodded in agreement. "How do you know how difficult it is to transport them?" Adara blushed slightly. "I use to date a Hater back before I realized just how deep his hatred ran." A BAMF told them Kurt had returned. "I've got the radio. Its owner is out cold for now." He then passed it to Kaiden. "Alright be ready. I'll call in a Wolverine sighting. If there's one mutant all those groups want it's him." Kaiden them brought the radio to his mouth. "All available men we've spotted Wolverine and are requesting back up." Kaiden then gave a false location before cutting the signal. The trio happily watched as all but 7 men ran off. "Nicely done. Now let's get down there and free our friends." Said Kurt.

With the mutants freed Kurt thanked the two before telling them to keep moving, then he was gone. "So what are you going to do now?" Kaiden asked her. Adara turned to him before frowning slightly. "You seem really interested in me. And I am including the bus ride here." Kaiden blushed. He had hoped she had forgotten about that. "I'm sorry. It's just I don't know what to do so I figure I'll just stick with you. Or is that not ok?" _He's up to something. A city full of trouble, full of fights and yet he only cares about following me. Just who is this guy?_ "Alright. You can come with me for now." Truthfully though Adara wanted to get away from him. He freaked her out a little and she felt she couldn't really trust him. But without knowing just what he was up to Adara couldn't risk letting him out of her site. After all he could turn out to be one of those U men people talk about. So as long as he was with her she could find out what he's about.

_Helping mutants. God I have truly sunk to a new low. But I have to focus on my mission; it's all I have left now._ However a small voice in the back of Kaiden's head told him it wasn't worth it. That he should just die so there'll be one less mutant in the world. But he pushed aside that voice. He would not abandon his mission no matter what he became. _Maybe we have her all wrong. Maybe she isn't working for mutants but U men. Yeah. Would explain why she wanted those muties freed. Break them out of an enemy cage just to lure them to the U men. Now I just need proof._ "So what were you doing before all this Adara?" The two were making their way over some rubble. "Nothing. I was stuck in a hospital for most of the last six years. When they finally let me go it was only because there was nothing more they could do for me and they suggested I do the things I always wanted to do since I don't have much time left to live." Kaiden forced himself to stop moving. "What do you mean?" He already knew what she meant he just had to make it seem like he didn't. "Cancer." He did the whole "I'm sorry" bit to make it seem like he cared. "Yeah well given everything that's happened I don't think it matters anymore how long any of us have left to live. If those guys don't stop gunning down innocent people there'll soon be no one left in this city." She had made a good point. Even if he caught her in the act what good would it do anyone? The people of New York wouldn't be any safer for it. But what else could he do? No one was listening to reason and he couldn't afford to blow his cover even though he wanted to put a stop to it all. "What about you Kaiden? What were you doing before all of this?" For a moment he froze. He hadn't thought about what to say should that question come up because he never thought he would have to talk to her. "I was bored with my life. Thought I'd check out the city for a while." He knew it was a slightly weak lie but all he could do was hope she would let it slide. Thankfully she just shrugged and climbed up a broken fallen wall.

"I don't get it. Where are the cops? The Heroes? Why aren't they doing anything about this?" It frustrated Kaiden that no one really seemed to be doing anything about this mess. "Same here. Why is it only the X men seem to be doing anything about these attacks? They can't be the only group left in the city." She was right. Most of the worlds heroes either lived in the city or based there yet other then the odd X man there seemed to be no one else fighting to stop these mad men. _Where the hell are they? Bet they turned tail and ran the moment the explosion happened._ "Hey a radio!" Adara's shout drew Kaiden's attention to the trashed police cruiser off to the side. Running over to it Kaiden grabbed the radio and began flicking through channels, hoping for some Intel that might shed some light on the madness of everyone. However the only information the two gained was that there was a quarantined in place around the city. "I don't get it. Why quarantine the city when it's just a war between mutants and Haters?" That question had been running through Kaiden's mind. _There was talk about unleashing a plague on a large group of mutants but I was told that was still in the testing faze. They wouldn't unleash something like that so soon._ Kaiden started chewing on his lower lip. _Or was I lied too because I objected to using such tactics on muties? No. No they couldn't have lied about that. They couldn't._ Kaiden wasn't so sure. For once in his life he had reason to doubt his own people and that troubled him greatly.


	5. Who's base is this?

Neither of them had expected the ground beneath them to break away, so it was a shock when it did, plunging the two deep under ground.

"I think…I'm dead." Adara moaned as she forced herself to sit up. Looking around as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light she noticed two things. One she was sitting in some kind of man made tunnel lined with metal. Second was that Kaiden was lying several feet from her out cold with a nasty looking head wound. "Wonderful." She sighed before looking up. The hole leading back out was too high up for her to climb and she wasn't sure if her powers could handle the distance. So she pushed herself up and went to aid Kaiden.

Adara had jumped when Kaiden sprang to his feet suddenly, his eyes searching for something. Then he spotted Adara and seemed to relax. Once she was sure he was going to be all right the two started searching the tunnel for a exit. "This couldn't have been made over night. But who would have a tunnel this long under the city with out it being for the subway?" Adara asked after two hours of walking. "No clue, but I have a bad feeling about this place." Kaiden commented as his eyes flickered about the place. "What was that?" A loud bang had cause the two to jump and stop. "Look out!" Kaiden quickly shoved Adara against one of the walls and used his power to hide them both as a small group of armored people walked by with what looked like supplies. "Hurry up. We need to get the mechs working soon." Growled one of them. A piece of the wall next to the two suddenly slid open and the group walked through. Kaiden waited a minute to make sure they weren't about to come back out again before moving away from Adara. "Strange. What mechs could they talking about and why build them down here?" He asked himself. "No clue but thanks Kaiden for hiding us." Kaiden suddenly seemed to become uncomfortable. "Uh yeah, no prob. Come on let's see what those guys are up to." He then headed off with out waiting to see if Adara was coming with him. _Weird. He was fine until I reminded him of what he did. What's his problem?_ Adara sighed and quickly caught up to him.

_Damn it! What was I thinking? Any normal guy wouldn't have acted like that to being thanked yet I almost freaked. Got to get it together if I want to catch this girl at …what ever it is she's really here for._ The two hadn't spoke a word as they made their way through a maze of hallways; every now and then they catch a small glimpse of someone disappearing around a corner but they never seemed to be at risk of being caught. And that worried Kaiden. _No cameras, no sensor, no guards. You'd think a place like this would be more secure yet there's nothing here. Not even a sign of the mechs those guys were talking about._ Kaiden was about to suggest finding a way out when a door at the end of one hall slid open but no one was there. "Hey come on!" Adara was already on her way to the door. "Whoa!" Kaiden ran and stopped her. "Don't you watch movies? Never go walking towards and random door that just opened on it's own." He growled at her. She rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah the wolf man is waiting in that room for me. Come on Kaiden I'm a teleporter. I can get out of any trouble with one jump." _This girl is asking to get captured and I just might let that happen._ "A teleporter you may be but don't forget we've already seen power dampeners being used. For all we know that room has some hide in it and you are walking into a trap. Can't teleport with those things on y'know." That seemed to hit home with her. "Well we can't just ignore it. Let's just stick our heads in. Or better yet you stick you head in since you're the one with invisibility." With a sigh Kaiden agreed to look.

"I hate you." Kaiden growled. "I know! I know! This is all my fault." Adara sighed. The two had walked right into a trap. No not in the room the two had been arguing about going into. But the room on the other side of that room. "Well now that we are here how do you plan to get us out of this one?" Kaiden demanded. "Why ask me?" Adara demanded back. "Because this is your fault and I want to hear the brilliant plan you have to fix this mess." _Alright take it easy. Yes this sets things back a little but as long as this group isn't the one I'm apart of there's no rush to get out before we are found. UGH! But to be caught in such a simple trap is unbelievable. I'll never live this down._ "If you are done pouting could you maybe move over!" Adara snapped at him. "It's your fault we're in this small cage; so no I will not move over!" Kaiden slammed his elbow into her back to show how mad he was at her. To which she smacked the back of her head against his. As the two sat recovering Kaiden realized sadly that fighting wasn't going to help matters in the lest. "Look we bout don't like the other, that much is clear. But we have to work together to get out of this place before we get shipped somewhere or killed or whatever it is these guys do to people like us. So truce?" Kaiden offered his hand. Adara took it with a sigh. "Yeah truce. Sorry Kaiden." He just shook his head. "Forget it." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Nice to see you two kids finally getting over yourselves." The two jumped to their feet and whipped around to the speaker. "Well you aren't who I expected." Kaiden sighed.


	6. Knowing things

_First Quicksilver now Toad and Blob? Wait what are they doing here?_ "So you guys going to lend a hand and let us out?" Kaiden asked them. "Fine. But don't think we're going to do this again." Toad warned before going over to a computer. "What are members of the Brotherhood doing down here?" Adara asked. "You stupid or something. The city's crawling with anti-mutant groups with bases popping up all over the place. Where else would we be girl?" He grumbled. "I think she meant this place right now? We only just found this base not 20 minutes ago." Kaiden clarified. "This place was on our list to check out. So here we are." Answered Blob. The power dampeners shut off and the two exited the cage. "So the Brotherhood had knowledge of these places? For how long?" Kaiden asked. "None of you business. You two kids should leave this place to the big boys." Toad snapped. "And if we don't?" Kaiden asked, eyes narrowing. "Kaiden enough. Even if we wanted to leave we can't because we don't know where an exit is." Adara knew full well how dangerous these two guys could be. "Don't know where the exit is? Then how the hell did you get in?" Toad asked. "Roof of a tunnel collapsed and we fell." Adara explained. "Whatever. We got better things to do then baby sit you two." With that said Toad and Blob left through another door. Adara rounded on Kaiden with a glare. "Are you out of your mind? Don't you know who those two are?" She demanded. "No, but it's odd how much you seem to know." Kaiden growled before storming off. _What the hell is his problem? And why does it matter who I know or what I know?_ Adara tried to follow him but Kaiden seemed to move fast when angry.

Walking along a catwalk high above one room Adara had found the mechs those men from the tunnel had been talking about. "Oh man. Those look like heavy mechs. The kind you only break out for some kind of war. What the hell are those guys planning?" She wondered out loud. Counting the mechs she could see Adara realized there were 25 in the one room alone. _If there are more rooms like this then who knows how many are really here. And what about other bases? How many groups have mechs like those? Kaiden where are you? We need to get out of here and warn people._ Adara was about to start moving again when she noticed a fuzzy blur along the far wall. Watching it carefully Adara realized it had to be Kaiden. Moving around the catwalk she got as close to him as she could to try to get his attention. Just when she was about to try dropping a penny on his head an alarm triggered cause her to freeze with her eyes on the men in the room. The men bolted from the room, picking up guns as they went. "Guess Toad and Blob tripped the alarm." Adara sighed in relief before teleporting down to Kaiden.

Kaiden had jumped when Adara had appeared in front of him but relaxed when he saw her. _So it wasn't her that tripped the alarm. Guess those idiots really are as stupid as they look._ "Can you believe this?" Adara asked him as she waved her hands around the room. "No. This is a nightmare by it's self. But if there are more this city may not survive when they let loose these mechs." Kaiden walked over to a mech and placed his hand on it. _City under lock down, mechs, so many anti-mutant groups with weapons. Just what the hell did we stumble on?_ "This place is over kill! Why not just bomb the whole city?" He growled. "Kaiden come on. We have to get out of here and get word out about these mechs." Adara clearly wasn't comfortable being around such machines. "Tell who? The X men? The Brotherhood?" He knew he shouldn't be snapping at her like that but he couldn't help it. "Tell S.H.I.E.L.D. Their leader won't stand for something like this. Not with so many lives on the line." _Fury. She might be right._ "How do we get in touch with him? Who could we go to that could put us in contact with Fury?" She was clearly stumped by those two questions. So with a sigh Kaiden knew it was time for him to revile his knowledge. "The X men. Their member Wolverine can put us in touch with Fury." Adara smiled and grabbed his arm. "Well we won't get to the X men by standing here. Come on!"

Tracking down Wolverine proved harder then either one of them could have predicted. Between fighting Haters, traveling through a ruin city, and helping the odd person here and there it was a wonder the two had made it as far as they did. "This is unbelievable. We've seen one X man, three Brotherhood, and way too many Haters. Where are the other people? The normal people, mutants that aren't with any group, and more importantly where are the authorities?" Kaiden agreed with her. There was no trace of anyone in a uniform, not even in the cages the two had come across filled with normal humans. "Could they have fled the city before hand?" Kaiden wondered aloud. "What, no way! That would mean that they would've had to know about all this and that they wanted it to happen." Adara argued. "Well they aren't here doing their job. Who's to say they aren't involved?" Adara turned away from Kaiden. He let out a heavy sigh; neither of them wanted any part in the nightmare they had fallen into yet it didn't change anything. "Come on Adara. Let's find the largest gathering of armed men." Kaiden starting down an ally. "Why the largest?" Adara asked as she followed him. "Because Wolverine can't help but love a fight; and what better fight for him then against a large group of idiots?"


End file.
